


Love my enemy

by AquariusWaves299



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquariusWaves299/pseuds/AquariusWaves299
Summary: Leo finds himself falling for the villainous Marcus





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- What just happened?**

 

**Davenport Home**

 

Leo paced around his living room stressed by what he just learned. He glances into the attached kitchen watching the smoke come off the destroyed appliance. He couldn’t believe his eyes. 

 

“Marcus is bionic, he knows about Adam Bree and Chase and the worst part is I can’t tell them or else he’ll get them taken away” Leo thought to himself. He let out a deep breath and quickly ran to the toaster throwing it in the garbage. 

 

“Okay if worst comes to worst I can just say Adam glitched and burned it” Leo thought as he was hiding the evidence. He couldn't let some stranger destroy his family. This brings up the question, where did Marcus come from?

Before he was just thought to be a shy kid with a dead grandma. That’s obviously not true so what is his real story. 

 

“Maybe if I can get info on him than I can use it to get him to back off” Leo thought out loud no way Marcus can bug him if he knows his secrets. 

 

**Douglas Lab**

Revealing himself to Leo didn’t exactly scream stealth, but man did it feel good watching him squirm. He doesn’t know why but the boy just drives him up the wall. He hates to admit this but he’s glad Bree saved him from drowning. It’s much more fun making Leo crazy by keeping this secret. 

 

“MARCUS!” Douglas screamed his son’s name. 

 

“Oh great” Marcus rolled his eyes, he turned seeing his father enter the room. 

 

“ I’d love for you to tell me why you thought revealing yourself to Donald’s step kid was okay?” Douglas demanded. 

 

“Hey, I deserve some joy out of this plan” Marcus crossed his arms. In all seriousness he hated the plan, gain Adam,Bree and Chase’s trust only to turn on them. They treated him like family hell they were his family. It stunk and all this cause Douglas wants revenge. The very least that Marcus can have is Leo.

 

“Don’t fuck this up” Douglas stormed out frustrated by the teens actions. 

 

**DAVENPORT RESIDENCE.**

Leo walked downstairs, he was beyond tired not sleeping a wink last night. He couldn’t help worry about his siblings. 

 

“Leo are you okay?” Tasha asked her son concerned. 

 

“Yea dude you look like a zombie” Adam joked. Leo glanced up at his family and out on a fake smile. 

 

“Just tired, I didn’t get much sleep last night” Leo explained to them.

 

“Thinking of Marcus?” Bree chuckled to herself. Leo’s eyes widen slightly scared she knew. 

 

“What? You’ve been obsessing over him for a while trying to convince us he’s evil if I didn’t know any better I say you have a crush on him” Bree said taking a bite from her toast. 

 

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that” Leo growled as he reached for a banana. 

 

“I mean it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, he’s nice knows how to play guitar, not bad looking” Chase listed off Marcus’s good qualities. 

 

“Careful Chase or we’ll think you have a crush on him” Adam punched his younger brother in the arm. The shorter of the two winced in pain, he sent a sharp glare to the elder. 

 

“What i’m trying to say is, that it’d be fine with all of us if you had feelings for Marcus” Chase said trying to be supportive. Leo scoffed disgusted by the insinuation. 

 

“You are so far off base, I don’t like Marcus I’m not even gay” Leo informed them.

 

“Really? But your voice is so high and squeaky and you’re so short and scrawny” Adam mocked his little brother. 

 

“Hey be nice, Leo hasn’t gotten his adult body yet. Trust me when you do the girls will be all over you” Tasha reassured her son. 

 

“Still waiting on Chase to get his adult body” Adam mocked him. Chase sent a glare his way annoyed by the ridicule.

 

“All of you to school now, don't be late” Tasha shooed the kids out of the house. 

 

**Mission Creek**

As soon as they entered the school Leo rushed to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw how truly heinous he looked. 

 

“I can’t let the ladies see me like this” Leo fixed his eyebrows. He splashes water on his face and starts fixing his hair. After a few minutes he smiled happy that he looked semi decent. When he exited the bathroom he was filled with rage. Seeing Adam, Bree and Chase chatting it up with Marcus. If only they knew he meant them harm. 

 

“Hey Leo we’re going to Marcus’s place after school wanna come?” Adam asked. Marcus smirk getting closer to Leo.

 

“Yea Leo wanna come to my house? It’ll be fun” Marcus said innocently with a sinister undertone. A hint of malice only Leo was able to pick up on. The two glared at one another dating the other to say anything else. 

 

“Love to but we can’t” Leo declined the invitation for everyone.

 

“What why?” Bree asked turning to her little brother confused. 

 

“Yea why? We hang out at your house all the time, plus you’ve been gone lately so I miss you guys” Marcus played the pity card. The bionic heros were puppets and he was their master. 

 

“Big D wants you all home for, chores” Leo lied hoping they get the hint. 

 

“Chores but why would” Bree elbowed Adam, he glared but realization crossed his features.  

 

“Ohhhh right, yea chores sorry really busy” Adam played along. The bell rang signalling they have a few minutes to get to class. 

 

“ We gotta go maybe next time” Chase said sadly. They began to walk to class when Leo was roughly yanked away from the group. He was slammed into a wall, Marcus towering over him. Leo heart pounded in his chest terrified of what’ll happen next. 

 

“You keep interfering with my plans Leo, I may have to deal with that if you don’t quit” Marcus said. The younger tries to push him away gain some form of distance between the two. Marcus grabbed his wrist with an iron grasp, he leaned in smirking. He enjoyed having Leo pinned powerless and struggling. 

 

“Leave them alone, leave me alone you freak” Leo looked away as he said this. Marcus grabbed his cheeks forced him to look at him. 

Marcus brown eyes becoming a sickly green color a light glow emitted from them causing Leo to become fearful but slightly enticed by the orbs. Marcus couldn’t put his finger on it but a tone shift was obvious. He was leaning in closer to Leo lips only centimeters apart. 

 

“WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPENING HERE!?” they both thought to themselves. Marcus own heart began to skip a beat ad Leo whined trying to get out of his grip. 

 

“Don’t resist” Marcus tightened his grip on Leo’s wrist and jaw. 

 

“Ahh” Leo moaned out from the pressure on his face. This drove Marcus crazy he was confused he didn’t even make a threat yet it’s like his body wants him to do something. What could it be this was unbearable having the boy like this yet his body refusing to do anything else.

 

“HEY LOVEBIRDS, YOU’RE LATE FOR CLASS SO DETENTION!” the boys finally broke apart. Principal Perry's obnoxious voice cutting through the stillness of the moment. 

 

“Yes Principal Perry” Leo raced to class sweat dripping down his face heart pounding. 

 

“What was even happening to him” Leo said his face incredibly hot.  

 

Marcus walked down the corridor confused by his actions. He had every intention to make the boy fear for his life. Instead he stared at him, he touched him and it felt nice doing so. 

 

“ Fuck my life” Marcus ran a hand through his hair. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Can it be?**

Leo walked went through his first 5 classes thinking of what had happened between him and Marcus. The older boy held him against the wall and as ashamed as he was to say it he liked it. It felt good Marcus being in control he was being forced to do what Marcus said. He gave him a semi hard on actually when Marcus demanded him to stop resisting.

"What the hell is wrong with me? he's THE ENEMY!" Leo thought to himself. Suddenly a hand covers his, he looks up meeting Janelle's concerned eyes.

"You okay Leo?" She asked him, he got distracted by her bouncy brown hair and beautiful chocolate colored eyes.

"Um yea I'm good" He tried to give her a smile but it came out clunky and awkward.

"You sure Leo, you came in all sweaty and out of breath wait is that a bruise?" He quickly pulled down his sleeve covering the purple mark that began to form over his brown skin.

"I…...It's nothing just a little rough housing" Leo made up an excuse. He doesn't know why he lied for that jerk. He should've just told Janelle that Marcus grabbed him. Leo instantly blushed as he remembered being pinned against the wall by the older boy. He was intimidating, obnoxious, tall, handsome, strong, tempting.

"EVIL!" Leo shook the thoughts from his head.

The bell rang signalling the end of class. Leo stood up grabbing his bookbag. Janelle following him outside, the two walked to their lockers together.

"So do you wanna go to the movies this weekend? I really wanna see Avengers" She said glee in her voice. Leo smiled brightly not only did he wanna see the movie he wanted to go with her too.

"Yea sure that'd be great" He accepted the offer. She hugged him tightly. The skinny boy hesitantly hugged back allowing her to embrace him. Sadly all he could think about was Marcus holding him against the wall.

"Leo?" Janelle pulled him out of the daydream. She was trying to escape the hug but he had her in a death grip.

"Oh yea sorry" He let go, color flying to his cheeks.

"Let's sit together" She smiled pulling him towards the cafeteria. As they entered Leo's eyes automatically locked onto Marcus sitting with Adam, Bree and Chase.

"Oh hey, you're family wanna sit with them?" She asked. Leo could only nod, they made their way to the table.

"Hey Leo" Bree waved at her younger stepbrother. Janelle took a seat next to the bionic girl. Leo squeezed himself between Chase and Marcus.

"Geez Leo there was plenty of room" Chase looked at him confused.

"Yea, it's like you wanted to sit right next to Marcus" Adam joked. Leo glared daggers at h wishing at that moment he had heat vision.

" Wow Leo if you wanted to sit next to me all you had to do was ask" Marcus patted his back. He gripped Leo shoulder using a bit of super strength to make it hurt. Leo glared at the older boy pure hatred leaking through his eyes.

"Get real, I just don't want any of your evil cooties on my brother" Leo claimed shaking the offending hand off him.

"But you want them on you?" Janelle asked causing Adam to burst out laughing. Leo gave the girl a look of pure betrayal.

"Nice one" Bree high fived her.

"What's the matter Leo? Don't be scared I don't bite" Marcus whispered the last part in his ear causing Leo to shiver.

"I….I…." Leo shoved a burger into his mouth to have an excuse not to say anything.

"HEY THAT WAS MINE!" Adam yelled at him. Leo glared at his eldest brother making a point to chew it loudly to annoy him.

"Boys" Bree and Janelle shook their heads.

"You have something on your chin, here I'll get it" Marcus grabbed Leo cheeks forcing him to look at him.

"Oh no not again" Leo closed his mouth completely. He couldn't resist looking into those dangerous eyes.

"He is evil, he's trying to hurt your family and lets not forget you're straight get it together Dooley" Leo thought to himself as Marcus used a napkin to wipe some ketchup from his face.

"There we go all clean" Marcus smiled innocently. Leo turned to the rest of the group seeing her eyebrow raised.

"I have to meet up with Owen before class starts bye dweebs" Bree stood up and skipped away.

"Mathletes meeting in 5 bye dorks" Chase laughed at them as he left.

"Mathletes? Yet were the dorks?" Adam asked truly confused by the statement.

"ADAM!" The boy looked terrified seeing Caitlin charging at him.

"Gotta go" he ran away, she chased him out of the cafeteria. Leaving only Leo, Marcus and Janelle at the table.

"So Marcus, How are you liking Mission Creek so far? Are you new to the area or just the school?" Janelle asked him.

"Well I'm new to the area me and my dad moved around alot but Mission Creek…..well I guess there are some things to enjoy" Marcus smirked at Leo. Leo glared at him, his eyes widened feeling a hand grip his thigh.

"Though I haven't had time to actually explore yet" Marcus explained to her. She looked at him, sympathy filling her eyes.

"Well me and Leo are seeing a movie this weekend you're welcome to tag along" She invited him. He smiled at her it appeared to truly be genuine. Meanwhile Leo mouthed to her no his protest was silenced by Marcus hand sliding up his thigh. Leo pulled his plastic spork from the tray and tried to stab Marcus hand away.

"I'd love to isn't that nice Leo Janelle wants me to come" Marcus smirked his face uncomfortably close. Leo glared his face screaming I hate you. Marcus took obvious delight in torturing the poor boy. Although he found touching Leo, invading his personal space was just as if not more appealing. Leo scent was almost intoxicating to the bionic teen. It made him feel light headed almost feral. Having Leo against the wall earlier made him have almost this exact reaction but more intense.

"Am I….Do I like Leo? Yea the idiot drives me crazy but was it in a I wanna kill him way or a I wanna claim him way?" Marcus asked himself.


	3. Leo?

**Chapter 3- Pros and Cons.**

 

**Douglas Lab**

 

Marcus stood in his capsule frustrated by the thoughts plaguing his head. Leo Francis Dooley was an enigma. While most people would’ve ran away screaming and avoided him if they knew his abilities. Leo didn’t back down, although he knows he’s stronger than Adam, faster than Bree and smarter than Chase Leo refused to back down. He openly challenges Marcus knowing he can’t win. Unknown if Leo is being brave or stupid but regardless it caught Marcus interest. His Uncle took Adam, Bree and Chase from their father but in all honesty after what Douglas did to him he can’t really blame Donald. The more he thought about it the more he realized this plan may be a bad idea. 

 

“No, I am not sorry. They’re going to get everything coming to them nobody’s gonna stop me especially not Leo” Marcus growled lasers emitted from his eyes burning a picture he has of the group. 

 

**Davenport’s lab.**

 

“Go” Donald commanded. Chase channeled energy through his body to generate a force field. Adam’s eyes began to glow red, laser beams came from them striking the barrier. 

 

“Alright Adam increase heat intensity” Donald instructed the older boy. Adam followed orders as Chase managed to keep up his barrier with little effort. 

 

“Wow, that’s beam is hot enough to melt titanium” Leo stated looking at the computer. 

 

“Yea, Good thing Chase can take it or he’d be fried right now” Bree commented. 

 

“Alright that’s enough, Good work boys” Donald ended that exercise. Adam deactivated his lasers and Chase put down his shield. 

 

“Alright now Adam I want you to try to block Chase’s Force field okay?” He asked them. The two nodded getting into position. 

 

Chase summoned his force field and shrank it into ball size. 

 

“Come at me bro” Adam smiled tempting Chase.

 

“This is for all the times you’ve thrown me” Chase launched the ball at his older brother. As the ball of pure energy made contact it sent Adam flying across the room into the far wall. 

 

“Ooooooooh” Leo and Bree instigated, Adam crumbled to the floor holding his stomach in pain. 

 

“Okay best two out of three” Adam groaned, Donald shook his head helping his son up. 

 

“Man that felt good” Chase said with a smile on his face. 

 

“Alright one more test and than you’re free, Chase I wanna see how your force field can stand up to one of Adam’s punches full power” Chase looked nervously at his brother as he instantly became eager. He took in a deep breath summoning a energized sphere around himself.

 

“This is gonna be fun” Adam winded back his fist before punching the barrier with all his might. As he made contact Chase crumbled to the ground but the force sent Adam back. Chase stayed focus on the barrier as he stayed on one knee, Adam recovered from being disoriented. 

 

“Alright looks like it exerts as much force as it takes, but with a limit” Donald wrote down. 

 

“Leo what was with lunch today? You and Marcus seemed to be very close” Bree raised an eyebrow.

 

“Ugh please don’t start taking on his habits” Leo groaned to her. 

 

“I’m serious Leo, Do you like him?” Bree asked her younger brother. He looked away frustrated by the question. Even more frustrated that he’s not satisfied with his answer. 

 

“He is evil, of course I don’t like him I despise him I rue him” Leo ranted, clenching his fist hard. 

 

“Methinks the man doth protest too much?” Chase said jokingly.

 

“I don’t know who doth is but Leo definitely has the hots for Marcus” Adam chuckled to himself.

 

“You’re all annoying” Leo walks towards the elevator very annoyed by his siblings. 

 

“Hey shrimp, what’s wrong thinking about your true love? Hahahahah” Eddie’s obnoxious cackles entered his ear. 

 

“How could Big D install such an annoying program” Leo growled storming up to his room.

 

“If only they knew he was bionic than they’d believe me” Leo slammed his door shut. 

 

“You shouldn’t think out loud” The boy shrieked, turning around to see Marcus sitting on the chair in front of his desktop. 

 

“How’d you get in here?” Leo stuttered, Marcus shrugged. 

 

“Locks are nothing when you have scan vision and molecularkinesis” Marcus smirked noting the fear in Leo eyes. Leo tried to reach for the doorknob but Marcus quickly used his molecularkinesis to lock the door. 

 

“Yea that’s not happening” he raised an eyebrow wondering how the younger boy thought of ways to escape. Leo glanced at the window, Marcus used his super speed to run and block him. 

 

“Done wasting my time?” Marcus asked smugly, Leo picked up a pillow from his bed and threw it at him. Marcus stared at the object as it bounced off him, he looked up at Leo confused by the point of that action. 

 

“Seriously?” He asked struggling to understand. 

 

“Look I was running out of options fast” Leo backed up, the back of his legs hitting the bed, Marcus tackled him pinning him to the soft mattress. Leo struggled under Marcus's grip, Marcus became annoyed fast at the resistance. 

 

“Enough dammit, stop I need to talk to you Leo” Marcus yelled in a demanding tone. Leo was about to call out for help but a hand quickly covered his mouth. 

 

“If I was gonna hurt you I would’ve by now, I just wanna talk okay?” Marcus explained, Leo began to simmer down, a glare firmly planted on his face. His eyes went down to signify what he wanted. 

 

“Oh right” Marcus let go of the smaller boy. 

 

“ Can you atleast get off of me” Leo growled, the older of the two reluctantly complied. 

 

“Ask your questions and leave my house don’t come back either” Leo sat up dusting himself off. 

 

“Yea that’ll happen, whatever I wanted to ask, why are you not afraid of me?” Leo was shocked by this question, he turned staring into the other boys brown eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Leo asked examining Marcus, disbelief aggravation and confusion passed his features.

 

“Why are you not scared of me, I can kill you with just a look. I’m after your family so why do you still try to get in my way?” Marcus glared. 

 

“Because I love them, they may tease me and hurt my feelings sometimes but I love those guys and they love me that’s the difference between me and you. I actually know what love feels like” Leo glared at the teen holding him hostage in his room. 

 

“You don’t know anything about me” Marcus towered over Leo eyes glowing a sickly green color. 

 

“ I know enough, you’re a psychotic brats with bionics. You wanna ruin lives and hurt people, your reasonings don’t matter your actions do you are evil” Leo yelled at him, his eyes widen seeing regret flash in Marcus eyes. 

 

“No that couldn’t be what I thought it was” Leo thought to himself taking a step back. 

 

“What if I wasn’t?” Marcus asked. Leo did a double take, he couldn’t believe his ears. Was Marcus of all people actually asking him what if he was good. 

 

“What if I didn’t wanna hurt Adam, Bree and Chase what if I was being forced to?” Marcus asked, Leo couldn’t detect any malice or sinister intent in his voice. He sounded sincere was he really being honest? 

 

“Than I can help you” Leo said. Marcus scoffed turning away from the younger boy. Suddenly he couldn’t make eye contact with him. Those brown eyes filled with so much hope. Hope for him? No he’s probably reading to much into this. 

 

“No one can help me” he solomely said. Leo got closer to Marcus, he studied the bionic teens face trying to understand what was going on in his head. 

 

“Marcus” Leo said softly, he reached out to touch the bionic boy, suddenly a hand wrapped around his wrist. Leo’s eyes widened he tried to pull back as Marcus glared at him tightening his grip.

 

“You actually believed me? You’re so gullible” Marcus said through clenched teeth. He pulled Leo closer a sadistic grin on his face. Leo stared at him, fear all over his face. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed the look in Marcus eyes. They held longing, and hesitance like he didn’t want to do this. His heart wasn’t fully in it, he was hiding something.

 

“Man Leo, I expected you to be smarter than that” Marcus said smugly.

 

“I am, which is why I know you’re lying, if you wanted me dead I’d be dead if you wanted to capture Adam, Bree and Chase you’d make sure they wore you wouldn’t let me get in your way you don’t really wanna do any of this do you?” Marcus stared at the boy wide eyed, Leo glared yanking his arm out of Marcus's grip. 

 

“So tell me, You have all of their abilities combined. Why let someone make your decisions for you you’re powerful enough to stop anyone” Leo said, Marcus couldn't stop staring at Leo. He never felt so small, not even his dad could make him feel like this. He was upset that the younger boy seemed to be disappointed in him but why, why did he care. Heat traveled throughout his body, he couldn’t help but push Leo away. 

 

“Keep your mouth shut and everything will be fine” Marcus sped out of the house, he wasn’t going home he didn’t know where he was going but he needed to get away from those big disappointed eyes. 


	4. 4

**Chapter 4 Movies**

 

**Dooley/Davenport Residence**

 

 This was a mistake this was a huge mistake, He was actually going to a movie with Marcus. Poor Janelle didn’t know what she was getting herself into. Marcus the bionic human with all Adam, Bree and Chase’s abilities combined. Marcus the one who keeps trying to lure my siblings into his house. Marcus the guy who keeps attacking me tried to kill me, yet for some reason I can’t help but feel for. 

He is obviously hiding something maybe somebody is forcing him to this. No he’s evil, he’s sadistic, he’s a disgrace, he’s evil, he’s……..cute. 

 

“WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!” Leo screamed as his thoughts went to Marcus’s raised eyebrow, how cute he looked whenever he was plotting. How his confidence and strength was just an add on to his mysterious demeanor. It drives Leo mad whenever he thinks of it.

 

“Uggghhhhh” Leo sighed banging his head on the table. 

 

“Wow Leo, you’re such a downer, I’d be excited if I had a double date, two dates for the price of one” Adam said smugly.

 

“Adam, that is not what a double date is” Chase said face full of confusion.

 

“Like at all, geez did Mr Davenport drop you on your head when you were a baby?” Bree asked him frustrated with her older brother’s intelligence level. 

 

“ I’m glad you're giving Marcus a chance Leo I’m sure once you hang out with him you’ll see how great he actually is” Chase patted his shoulder, Leo gritted his teeth trying to refrain from calling the bionic human evil. Before he could say anything the doorbell rang,echoing throughout the house.

 

“Oh is that Janelle?” Tasha smiled speed walking to the door.

 

“MOM NO!” Leo sprinted toward the door and opened it revealing, the brown haired beauty. 

 

“Hey Leo, are you ready for the” Leo quickly grabs her wrist trying hard to speed walk out of the house.

 

“Hey!” she called out annoyed at being manhandled.

 

“Sorry, but we need to go like now” He dragged her down the block before finally releasing his hold on her.

 

“I have to ask why did you invite Marcus?” Leo asked her, she turned to him smiling. 

 

“He seemed like he’d enjoy the movies, I thought it would be fun” She explained to the suspicious teen, Leo groaned annoyed by the thought of Marcus. 

 

“Trust me Janelle, the boy is bad news don’t worry though, I’m pretty sure he’s scared of me” Leo smirked building himself up. 

 

“Oh am I now?” Leo heard Marcus voice in his ear, he let out a high pitched shriek turning to see the bionic teen. 

 

“WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?” Leo screamed eyeing him up and down.

 

“ Hey Marcus, glad you could make it” they hugged each other, causing a pang of jealousy to form inside of Leo. 

 

“Glad to be here Janelle, I didn’t think I’d make it cause you know I’m so scared of Leo” He mocks the smaller teen, Janelle chuckled at the exchange. 

 

“You two are hilarious I can’t with you guys” Janelle laughed unknown to her the two were glaring at each other. 

 

**Meanwhile**

 

Donald walked into the lab, he ran to his keyboard and started typing rapidly. 

 

“Is everything alright Mr Davenport?” Chased asked, seeing the look on his father’s face. 

 

“Um, I don’t know, an alarm went off in one of my warehouses, all cameras are shut down and my security isn’t responding.” He said focused on the screen in front of him. 

 

“Maybe they’re playing hide and seek, they probably don’t want people to see them through the cameras” Adam chimed in, his siblings looked at him annoyed by the mere suggestion. 

 

“How are you the oldest?, look we can go check it out and report back” Bree suggested, Donald looked up and nodded. 

 

“Yea that could work, just be careful I don’t know what’s going on there yet” Donald warned them, they ran to their capsules to get mission ready. 

 

**MOVIE THEATER**

 

Leo smiled seeing Janelle enjoying the movie, she’d laugh so hard she almost dropped the popcorn. 

“This movie is amazing oh my god” She whispered to him. He was happy she was enjoying herself but he couldn’t help but stare at Marcus. The way the light was reflecting off his face was mesmerizing, from this angle you could almost forget he was a psychotic piece of trash who wanted to destroy his family. 

 

“ What am I thinking? He is evil, never forget Dooley” Leo thought to himself, his heart stopped when he noticed a smirk on Marcus face. The older boy leans over, his lips right next to his ear. 

 

“ See something you like?” Leo face heated up as Marcus let out a genuine chuckle. 

 

“In your dreams Captain Eyebrow” Leo protested the insinuation. 

 

“Please as I remember, you were all over me last time we talked, wanting do badly to help me, admit it you’re totally hot for me” Marcus kept pushing Leo’s buttons. 

 

“I was trying to be a good guy, you just looked so pathetic” Leo glared he turned around to focus on the movie. 

 

“Wow where did that come from?” Marcus thought to himself not willing to admit it kind of hurt. Instead of picking on him anymore Marcus decided to leave him alone for the rest of the movie. 

Once it ended they exited the theater, Janelle was going on and on about the movie not noticing the tension between those two. 

 

“My mom’s here, I gotta go, I really had fun today we should totally do this again sometime” She said giving Leo a hug, she hugged Marcus before running to her mother’s car.

 

“Alright she’s gone now I can resume avoiding you” Leo tried to walk off, Marcus grabbed his wrist not allowing him to leave. Leo tried to pull out of his grip but it was no use. 

 

“ I have the strength of 50 men and can move faster than you can process a thought, look I wanna talk to you and I don’t need you running off” Marcus stated, Leo rolled his eyes. Marcus released his grip raising his hand in surrender. 

 

“You have 10 seconds” Leo crossed his arms. 

 

“I’m sorry for the other day, I was getting uncomfortable so I freaked out I was wondering if we could hang out just the two of us” Marcus scratched the back of his head, Leo eyed him up and down, he rolled his eyes tired of Marcus’s deceit.

 

“Right” He begins to walk away, Marcus grunts in frustration. 

 

“ I’m serious Leo, look if you come I won’t tell anyone about Adam, Bree and Chase” Leo’s eyes widen at this information, he turned scanning Marcus face for any signs of lying. 

 

“You have my word Leo” 


	5. The Test

**Episode 5 The Test**

 

**OUTSIDE OF MOVIE THEATER**

Leo stared into Marcus's eyes skeptical at his request. 

 

“Fine Marcus but don’t get any funny ideas” Leo began to follow the older teen. 

 

“Alright Dooley let’s see if you can see through my lie” Marcus thought to himself leading the younger boy farther and farther away from the Davenport home. 

 

**WAREHOUSE**

Chase stared at the facility through binoculars, he zoomed in on the armed guards stationed outside by the door.

 

“This is weird those guards are not Davenport security, their weapons are heavy assault rifles and my scans tell me their wearing bullet proof armor” Chase said as one of his eyes turn an electric blue color. 

 

“Mr Davenport did you hear that?” Bree asked through the communicator in her ear. 

 

“ Get a closer look but try not to be seen” Donald said through the com channel. 

 

“Why don’t you just zoom in Bree?” Adam asked his younger sister. 

 

“ There's a keypad on the door I can type fast but they’ll see me before I can find the right code” Bree explained to him, he nods understanding the predicament. 

 

“I have an idea” Chase says looking up into a sky, with his bionic eye he hacks into a satellite and freeze frames the outside cameras his blue eye turning back to hazel. 

 

“Nobody will see us coming with those camera’s and I can use my magnetism app to take their guns” Chase smiled, Bree high fiving him.

 

“Alrighy Chase you’re on fire today” She complimented him.

 

“That’s why I’m the leader” He brags dusting off his suit.

 

“You always have to ruin it” Bree scoff she takes them both by the arm and speed past the guards. 

 

“WHO ARE YOU!” One of the guards aims at the trio, Chase holds out his hands the guns fly towards him out of the enemies hands. 

 

“Nice you’re not useless this time” Adam smiles knocking the guards away with a hard enough punch to knock them unconscious. Bree rapidly types on the keypad until it finally allows her access. The metal doors slowly open allowing the siblings access to the warehouse.

 

“This place is huge the best plan is to split up Adam you take the right side, Bree you left i’ll check the upper levels” Chase commanded them.

 

“Whatever you say sir bossypants” Adam salutes him. 

 

“Don’t call me that” Chase growled walking up the stairs. He quickly hides behind a wall seeing armed guards pass. Bree sped through the corridor avoiding being spotted by guards. She peered into a room that has screens covering one wall. Outside camera remained on the freeze frame while inside she saw Chase and Adam lurking around.

 

“I see you” A man smirked, Bree’s eyes widen seeing herself on a screen. She turned around only to see guards aiming guns at her. 

 

“You’re not going anywhere missy” The cloaked man chuckled to himself. Bree flipped over the arm guards and kicked them off their feet. She took off down the hallway at top speed. 

 

“Bree? Chase?” Adam spoke through the communicator only hearing static.

 

“Great this thing is busted” He sighed annoyed by the inconvenience. A guard jumped out at Adam spooking the teen, he jumped back punching him hard enough to knock him out cold.

 

“Oops” He walks over the guards body and runs away from the scene.  

 

**CAFÉ**

Leo and Marcus sat at a table staring at each other daring one another to say something.

 

“If you’re just going to waste my time than I’m gone” Leo tried to stand but was held in place by molecularkinesis. 

 

“Sit down, I’m just gathering my thoughts” There was that tone from the other night. Severely differing from his usual cocky facade to a more tamed and monotone one. The tone shift caught Leo’s attention fully.

 

“Say you were right, say I don’t wanna hurt Adam, Bree and Chase.” Marcus came up with the scenario.

 

“I can help you, Mr Davenport can protect you we can help Marcus you just have to let us” Leo tried to encourage him. He grabbed Marcus’s hand and looked into his brown eyes not seeing deceit but longing and confusion.

 

“Why do you wanna help me so badly?” Marcus asked grabbing Leo’s hand. He leaned in staring into the big brown beautiful orbs. 

 

“ I don’t know but I can tell you’re telling the truth. We can keep you safe Marcus” Leo smiled reassuringly this made Marcus’s heart throb. He needed to end this silly infatuation once and for all. 

 

“Donald Davenport can’t help me he can’t even keel his own family safe.” Marcus sighed pulling away. Leo stared at him suspicion instantly growing inside of him.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean Marcus?” Leo asked him, Marcus looked away doing anything to avoid the look of betrayal. 

 

“You bastard, This was all a fucking trick” Leo threw his coffee in Marcus’s face before running out of the café. He took out his phone and dialed his stepfather's number before he can hit call the phone flew from his hand into Marcus’s. 

 

“You know I can’t let you do that” Marcus shook his head gripping the phone tightly. 

 

“ I actually believed you, but I was right before you’re evil and there's nothing more to it” Leo shoves Marcus violently. Marcus stood there unphased by his assault. He couldn’t stand the look of utter betrayal on the younger teens face. The emotion he had caused the pain and despair. 

 

“I hate you, you’re never going to get away with” Leo was cut off by lips locking onto his. A arm wrapping around his waist pulling him closer. It took Leo a moment to register what was happening, he tried to pull back but Marcus deepened the kiss. After a while Leo began to kiss back resting his hands on Marcus’s hard chest. He enjoyed the warmth of the embrace, the passion in the kiss. He battle for dominance between the two Marcus lightly bit Leo’s lip causing the younger boy to moan. This gave Marcus the chance to slip his tongue into Leo’s warm mouth and explore. Leo was suddenly left cold as Marcus pulled back covering his mouth. The two stood their tension filling the air. 

 

“I’m sorry” Marcus tossed the phone at Leo and used his super speed to take off. Leo stood their stunned by what just happened. The offer, the trap the kiss why did he allow Marcus to kiss him. A better question is why did he like it, he’s suddenly pulled back to reality realizing his family is in danger. He pressed the dial button and waits for Donald to pick up. 

 

“Big D have you seen Adam, Bree and Chase?” Leo asked him.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 

**DAVENPORT WAREHOUSE**

Adam, Bree and Chase met up in the middle room. 

 

“I have no idea what’s going on here but we need to leave now” Chase warned his siblings. Suddenly a man lands, he stands up cloak covering his face. 

 

“You’re going nowhere Bionic humans” He smiled, he pulled out a minigun and began shooting at them.

 

“GET BEHIND ME!” Chase summoned up a force field blocking the bullets. Once the shooting ceased Adam’s eyes began glowing red, he shot the mini gun melting it completely. The man charged at them with a glowing sword, Chase swung his arm causing the blade to fly from the man’s hands. He than held up his hand making the cloaked figure hover over the ground. 

 

“Now you’re going to tell us what you’re doing here” Chase glared at the man, Adam stepped infront of him.

 

“Yea and also where's the bathroom I really gotta pee” Adam asked confidently causing Bree and Chase to stare at him with confusion in their eyes. 

 

“You are in no position to make demands” He dropped gas pellets causing the trio to begin coughing violently. Chase could no longer focus he had to release his telekinetic hold on the man.  Bree took this opportunity to run around in a circle at super speed. Forming a vacuum type effect and clearing the air. 

 

“Resourceful, but you are no match for me you’re weak pathetic children” He smirked.

 

“I’ll show you weak” Adam charged at the man punching him into a brick wall with a sickening crunch.

 

“ADAM!” Bree screamed in horror seeing the body clatter to the ground.

 

“ARE YOU CRAZY” Bree and Chase ran to the man. Adam stared horrified by his actions.

 

“I’m…..I’m sorry” His voice cracked.

 

“What the” Chase saw sparks coming from the man’s neck, he pulled back the face revealing the man to be 100% mechanical. 

 

“He’s a robot, but WHY!?” She asked confused. 

 

**DOUGLAS’S LAIR**

“You did good work tonight, distracting that meddlesome brat, My android was destroyed but it got all the information I needed” Douglas smirked at the screens. Seeing Adam’s raw strength and heat Vision, Bree’s quick thinking with the vacuum and Chase’s development of molecularkinesis. 

 

“We’ll be ready to move soon and you’ll be rejoined with your brothers and sister” Douglas patted Marcus on the back. 

 

“Good job son” Douglas smiled at his creation, Marcus stared at his father’s face. 

 

“Thank you father” Marcus said with all the pleasure he could muster. Unknown to Douglas he was having a major internal conflict. His mind kept drifting to his lips which were still tingling from kissing Leo. The way his body moved against the other teen’s begging for more. 

 

“Why did he do it?, he should’ve been able to ditch the loser no problem, he should’ve been able to just kill Leo nobody would think it was Marcus,but he couldn’t bring himself to do it he wanted Leo every part of him mind, body and soul. He loved the way Leo protected his family, loved the way Leo’s eyes lit up when talking about something he liked, loved the way Leo was determined and perceptive and smart” Marcue thought this to himself. He walked his his capsule pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. 

 

“Dammit I have it bad” Marcus groaned. 

 

**DAVENPORT HOUSE**

Leo entered the house quickly and ran towards the elevator. He got on and took it all the way down to the lab. Once he exits he sees Adam, Bree and Chase sitting down in chairs.

 

“You guys are okay” Leo smiled seeing his siblings safe. 

 

“Of course we are” Adam smirked triumphantly. 

 

“Weird mission though, they knew we were bionic and they were androids” Chase explained to Leo.

 

“Androids? Wait where’s Big D?” Leo looked around the lab for his step father. 

 

“Taking his team of private security to reclaim his warehouse and look at the robot Adam destroyed” Bree chuckled at the memory. 

 

“It was awesome” Adam smiled at this. 

 

“I’m glad you’re all safe and sound” A mischievous glint formed in Bree’s eyes. 

 

“So the movies with your two love interest? How was that?” Bree asked teasingly, Leo glared and stormed up to his room. Once he entered the door locked and Marcus emerged from the shadows. 

 

“I’m in no mood for this, leave now” Marcus stared into Leo’s eyes, he took a seat on his bed letting his head hang.

 

“I’m not pitying you any longer, get out of my house you did enough for one night you psycho. LEAVE NOW!” Leo screamed at him, Marcus sped towards him pinning him to the door harshly and covering his mouth. 

 

“SHUT UP” He gritted through his teeth eyes turning from brown to a luminescent green color. 

 

“You always talk to fucking much” Marcus slowly released Leo from his hold. The normal human rubbed his wrist not expecting to be grabbed so roughly. 

 

“Just give me a minute to think” Marcus sighed running his hands through his hair.

 

“What kind of mind games are you playing, you….you kissed me tonight, why?” Leo demanded an answer causing a smirk to form on Marcus’s face.

 

“Like you didn’t enjoy it” Leo’s eyes widened seeing his smug look.

 

“For your information I’m straight” Leo declared, Marcus rolled his eyes.

 

“Is that why you were practically humping my leg?” Leo’s face reddened at this. 

 

“NO I WASN’T and don’t change the subject captain eyebrow why did you kiss me?” Leo asked again.

 

“Cause I do what I want when I want you should know this” Leo looked unimpressed by the answer. This caused Marcus to sigh tired of putting up a facade. 

 

“Fine, truth? I have no idea why I did it, I liked the way you were looking at me and it hurt when you looked at me like I hurt you so badly. I just wanted that look to stop” Marcus admitted out loud for the first time. 

 

“Can’t face your crimes, Than why do it in the first place?” Leo asked him.

 

“You know I have no choice” Leo growled at the answer.

 

“There is always a choice, please tell me who you’re working for I want to help Marcus” Leo held his hands, this sent warmth throughout Marcus’s body. 

 

“I’ll tell you but not now just give me sometime okay? I promise I won’t hurt you like that again?” Leo looked at him skeptically. 

 

“Since when have you cared about hurting me?” Leo said with spite in his voice. 

 

“Since I started wanting to do this” Marcus leaned down capturing the younger boys lips in a chaste kiss. 


	7. Chapter 7

**LOVE MY ENEMY CHAPTER 7**

**LEO’S STRUGGLE**

 

**LEO’S ROOM**

Leo moaned into the kiss, Marcus’s hand trailed down his arm. Leo gripped the front of Marcus’s shirt harshly. He deepened the kiss, Marcus kissed at Leo’s lips asking for entrance. Leo opened allowing Marcus’s hot tongue to explore his mouth. Marcus pushes him onto the bed, he pulled back for a moment to catch his breath but quickly started the kiss up again. 

Leo gasped as Marcus lightly bites his lower lip, he pulls the older teen in closer. Marcus smirked, he kissed down Leo’s neck and began to suck and bite. Leo’s moans became louder and echoed throughout the room. One hand travelled to Leo’s pants and began to unzip them.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa Marcus we should stop this” Leo struggled to say, his face was flushed, eyes half lid, he was trying to catch his breath. 

 

“No we shouldn’t” Leo let out a short cry as Marcus grips his stiff dick through his jeans. 

 

“Marcus, I…..I like Janelle” Leo admitted to him, Marcus stared into Leo’s eyes. Leo frowned as he sees sadness and longing in Marcus eyes. Marcus leaned down trying to restart the kiss, Leo turned away not letting this get any farther. 

 

“We need to stop this” Leo stared at the wall as if it held all the answers. 

 

“Leo” Marcus whispered in his ear, Leo gulped hiding his face. Marcus grabbed his chin and forced the younger boy to meet his eyes. Those brown eyes held so much emotion. Lust, longing, passion, need he loved everything he saw in them. 

 

“Marcus, please” Leo said not knowing what he is saying please to. Marcus allowed Leo to sit up, he grabbed Leo’s hand and placed it on his chest. Leo felt the bionic teenager’s heart beat under his hand. 

 

“ I gonna see you tomorrow night” Leo felt a gush of wind as Marcus runs away at super speed. Leo could barely register what just took place, he stayed in the position for a while ignoring the raging boner rubbing painfully against his jeans. 

 

“Ugghhhh” Leo covers his face with a pillow screaming into it.

 

“WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!? Did I really just almost have sex with MARCUS!? MARCUS! CAPTAIN EYEBROW THE BIONIC VILLAIN THE EVIL ASSHOLE” Leo crucified himself for letting Marcus get that close. 

 

“Who does he think he is bossing me around like that” Leo glared at the ground, he pulled his knees up to his chest.

 

“Maybe I don’t wanna see him tomorrow” Leo lied to himself. 

 

**DOUGLAS’S LAB**

Marcus leaned against a wall, his breath heavy. His pants and underwear were around his ankles, his hands going up and down his shaft rapidly.

 

“Fuck” He cried out, his other hand traveled up his chest and rubbed it. He played with one of his nipples and bit his lower lip. 

 

“Leo” He moaned out allowing himself to get lost in the pleasure. A pressure began to build up in his stomach. Marcus shoots his load all over his hands, some of his cum strikes the floor and his chest. After recovering from his orgasm he looked at the mess he made. 

 

“Dammit Leo, what are you doing to me?” Marcus punched the ground leaving a series of cracks in the ground. 

 

**DAVENPORT HOUSE/ MORNING**

Leo came down to the kitchen, Adam, Bree and Chase were at the island eating cereal. 

 

“Morning Leo” Adam waved at him. Tasha was in the kitchen sipping at her coffee.

 

“Hey sweetheart, how are you this morning?” Tasha asked her son, she smiled at him. He waved at her before he could sit down, Bree hugged him placing her head on his shoulder. 

 

“Um Bree?.....I love you too but can you get off now?” Leo asked awkwardly.

 

“You promised to help me pick out an outfit before school silly” Bree grabbed both his arms and took off at super speed to the lab. 

 

“Bree what the heck” Leo asked as he’s pushed into a seat. Bree pokes at his neck, she examines it thoroughly. 

 

“Having fun there?” Leo asked, his face showing how uncomfortable he was. 

 

“So you gonna tell me who gave you that hickey?” Bree smirked mischievously, Leo’s eyes widened his heart stopped for a minute. He ran to the desk, he picked up a mirror. 

 

“OH MY GOD!” He stared at the dark purple and red mark on his neck. He turns to Bree his eyes showing pure terror. 

 

“You have to help me hide it before my mom sees it, she will kill me” Leo panicked, Bree began to chuckle and walked over to a drawer and pulls out makeup. 

 

“I’ll help you, if you tell me who gave it to you” Bree smirked evilly, Leo glared at her.

 

“Over my dead body” He grumbled, covering his neck. 

 

“Fine, hope you like everyone asking you where you got it” Bree began to walk towards the elevator, Leo grabbed his wrist and looked away from her knowing eyes. 

 

“Janelle okay, Janelle” Leo lied, Bree stared at him skeptically. 

 

“I don’t buy it, if it was Janelle you’d be showing it off proudly” Bree crossed her arms. Leo smiled and puffed out his chest. 

 

“Maybe I’m just that much of a gentlemen” Bree rolled her eyes dropping the subject for now. She began putting the make up on his neck. 

 

“Whoever gave you that really left a mark, you should really be more careful” Leo nodded. He was embarrassed by the situation. 

 

**MISSION CREEK HIGH**

The group walked into the school. 

 

“NO LOITERING GET TO CLASS NOW!” Perry screamed through a bullhorn. She shoved kids out of the hallways aggressively. 

 

“Looks like Perry hasn’t had her coffee today” Chase said. 

 

“What are you talking about? She’s always like this, last week she made a kid run away crying” Bree reminded him. 

 

“I wasn’t crying, just sweating from my eyes a bit” Adam lied. Janelle walked to the group a smile plastered on her face. 

 

“Hey Janelle” Leo smiled seeing her beautiful face. 

 

“Hey Leo, I had fun at the movies, we should all hang out again sometime” Janelle pulled her hair behind her ear. Leo looked her up and down realizing her presence no longer makes him nervous or flustered. 

 

“Of course, maybe next time we can head to the arcade” Leo suggested the activity. 

 

“Can I come I love the arcade” Adam asked enthusiastically. 

 

“Of course, you all can we should invite Marcus again too he’s fun” Leo’s eyes widened slightly hearing the guys name. Bree gave Leo a knowing look, she smirked at her little brother. 

 

“Did I hear my name?” The group turned around to see the secret bionic teen. 

 

“Hey man, so Janelle says we should all go to the arcade this weekend what do you say?” Chase asked him. 

 

“No, um Marcus is gonna be busy with um stuff right?” Leo glared at the older boy. Marcus smiled innocently he looked at the others. 

 

“Yea actually, I have plans” Marcus said, Chase and Adam’s face fell, Leo smiled triumphantly. 

 

“With Leo” Leo turned hearing his name.

 

“Huh?” Leo looked at him shocked by his response. Marcus wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's frame.

 

“Yea, we’re gonna go to the beach” Leo grinded his teeth trying hard to not smack Marcus for the lies. 

 

“Why didn’t you invite us Leo?” Bree asked raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Yea, what gives?” Janelle questioned the story. 

 

“Maybe he just wants to get me alone in a swimsuit” Marcus crossed his arms a even bigger smile spreading across his face. Leo sent him a death glare his cheeks darkening. 

 

“Actually, it was supposed to be a surprise I was going to tell you all later today but no time like the present” Leo lied through his teeth, he pulled Marcus’s hand off him. 

 

“Great, I’ll invite Owen” Bree said suddenly full of enthusiasm. 

 

“Artsy guy, he’s awesome” Adam complimented his sister’s choice. Perry walked over to them seething. 

 

“I guess I didn’t make it clear enough for you, GET TO CLASS BEFORE I GIVE YOU ALL OVER NIGHT DETENTIONS!” She screamed through her bullhorn. 

 

“Legally you can’t do that” Chase said smugly, Perry walked up to him staring into his eyes. Rage filled her eyes and her short frame suddenly felt very intimidating. 

 

“Chase you are entering a bears den with only a twig please retreat” Leo whispered to him. 

 

“Maybe we should all just head to class” Marcus laughed nervously. 

 

“You do that eyebrows” Perry glared at the group, they all scurried off to class. 

 

**DOUGLAS LAB**

Douglas reviewed the footage of the Lab Rats entering and taking back the facility. He looked at a board that housed three photos. One of Adam, one of Bree and one of Chase. 

He placed a diagram of a arm and eye under Adam’s photo. A diagram of legs and a throat under Bree’s photo. A diagram of a brain under Chase’s photo. 

 

“Soon you will return to me, when that day comes we will show the world what you can really do” Douglas smiled at the board. 

 

**MISSION CREEK HIGH LUNCH TIME.**

Leo picked up a tray and headed to the lunch line. He focused on the sloppy Joe and fries placed on his plate. He’s been spacing out a lot since this morning. 

 

“Who does Marcus think he is just trapping me in plans like that” Leo thought to himself. He turned around scanning the lunchroom to look for his friends. Adam and Chase seemed to be having a pudding eating contest at one table. Bree was sitting with Owen obviously flirting. Janelle was sitting with her friends enjoying their company. 

 

“I’m really not in the mood to deal with Adam’s million questions or Chase’s superior attitude. Watching Bree flirt is just painful and Janelle looks like she’s having fun.” Leo listed each activity mentally, he stared at Janelle with sad eyes. 

 

“Why doesn’t she make me feel like she use to?” Leo jumped slightly feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned seeing Marcus. 

 

“Get off me” He pulls out of his grasp. 

 

“I need to talk to you Leo” Marcus said his tone serious instead of playful. Leo nodded following him outside. Marcus led him to the empty bleachers. 

 

“What’s so important?” Leo asked. 

 

“There’s gonna be a blackout at your house tonight when that happens I need you to call me” Marcus instructed him. 

 

“Why?” Leo asked skeptically. 

 

“So I can stop what’s gonna go down” Marcus vaguely explained. 

 

“Not good enough, what’s gonna happen?” Leo asked no longer accepting the half truths. 

 

“You are so nosey, I’m trying to keep you all safe alright can you please just trust me” Marcus took a seat annoyed. 

 

“Why? You pick and probe at me, make fun of me, tried to tear apart my family and lets not forget you tried to drown me not to long ago” Leo listed Marcus’s sins causing the bionic teen to jump up glaring down at Leo. 

 

“Yea and now I’m trying to help you all” Marcus clenched his fist, Leo’s heart was founding against his chest. 

 

“Why? Why are you so bent on helping us when all you wanted to do was” Marcus shoved Leo onto the bleachers glaring down at him. His brown eyes began to flicker green his teeth clenched. 

 

“You are single handedly the most annoying, nosey, unforgivably agitating human being I’ve ever had to deal with” Marcus runs his hands through his hair. He turns his back to Leo and growls. 

 

“Yet for some stupid reason I” He stops himself not wanting to admit everything just yet. Leo noticed this, he stood up walking over to the conflicted teen.

 

“I believe you, Marcus I you, this is really confusing I don’t trust you, and I should hate you, but I don’t and what we did last night I liked it” Leo forced himself to admit that last part, Marcus began chuckling.

 

“Of course you liked it, it was me after all” Marcus joked, Leo shoved him away.

 

“Moment’s over, the asshole is back” Leo’s eyes widened as a warm hand covered his smaller one. He just noticed his close Marcus got to him.

He leaned down his lips ghosting over Leo’s. 

 

“ You like the asshole though” Leo was pinned between Marcus and a railing, he couldn’t escape even if he wanted to. 

 

“ We should probably head back inside” Leo tried to move causing Marcus to press into him harder. 

 

“ You have no idea what you do to me do you?” One of Marcus’s hands travel to Leo’s neck, The other going to Leo’s waist.

 

“I told you, I’m confused Marcus until this is all sorted out this can’t happen” Leo rejected the older boys advances. 

 

“Stop me” Leo was shocked at the statement. 

 

“ Show me you don’t want this tell me to stop, push me away do something and I’ll let go” Leo tried to will everything in his body to push away say no even yell at him. Nothing came out no movement, no sound, no pleas. 

 

“Thought so” Marcus captured Leo’s lips in a desperate kiss. Leo wrapped his arms around Marcus’s neck pulling him in. He felt sparks surging through his whole body. They deepened the kiss each fighting the other for dominance. Both pulled back for air, their breath heavy. 

 

“ Leo” Marcus moaned out the name, his hands went lower. He leaned back into the kiss capturing Leo’s eager lips. Leo gasped into the kiss as hands grope his ass. 

 

“Hey” Leo growled he tried to pull away but was soon moaning, Marcus’s mouth latched onto his neck. Leo began to moan he let out a loud moan as he subconsciously thrust against Marcus’s leg. 

 

“Someone’s excited” Marcus whispered in his ear. Marcus grabbed one of Leo’s hands and led it down till he was feeling his crotch through his jeans.

 

“This is what you do to me Leo” He pulls the hand to his chest. 

 

“You make my heart do this, you make my dick do this and you give me the worst headache in the world” Marcus explained, Leo couldn’t help but smile. He loved having this power over Marcus the ability to drive him wild. He loved the fact that he wasn’t alone with this feeling. 

 

“We will continue this later” Marcus began to pull back, Leo grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back in. 

 

“Whoa” Marcus gasped feeling the younger teen attacking his neck. He begins to groan, the two hump each other mercilessly. 

 

“Payback” Leo smiled seeing the forming of a bruise. 

 

“Worth it” Marcus huffed out. The two returned to the cafeteria after regaining their composure. Bree intercepts Leo before he can make it to the seat. 

 

“Still gonna lie?” She looks at his neck seeing a brand new hickey as well as the matching one on Marcus’s neck. Marcus turns to look at him and winks

 

“It’s complicated” Leo answered her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Sneak Attack

**CHAPTER 8**

**SNEAK ATTACK**

 

**DAVENPORT RESIDENCE**

 

“Hey where’s Big D?” Leo asked curiously. He looked around seeing his mother on her laptop in the kitchen area. Adam and Chase playing video games on the couch and Bree texting Owen. 

 

“Probably got tired of you all mooching off him so he ran away” Eddy laughed.

 

“Shut up Eddy, Donald is working late tonight Leo” Tasha explained to her son. 

 

“So he says” Eddy snickers. Bree looks up at the tablet showing Eddy’s face. 

 

“I don’t know why Mr Davenport keeps you around, you are just the worse” Bree groaned annoyed by the security systems remarks. 

 

“Because I don’t ask for money for tacky clothes and cheap makeup” Eddy said with a hint of snark, Bree glared at him. 

 

“Don’t know why you engaged Bree, it’s better to just ignore bullies” Chase told his older sister. 

 

“Yea, the tiny man is right” Adam punches Chase’s arm hard, the younger boy winced at the sudden pain. Bree had a satisfied smirk on her face.

 

“How’s ignoring it going for you?” Bree said matter-o-factly. Chase shot her a death glare, annoyed by the remark. Leo looked down feeling his phone vibrate, he answered seeing a text from Marcus. 

 

“Thinking of me yet?” Leo rolled his eyes, he truly hated how arrogant the older boy was. 

 

“I’m sorry, who’s this?” Leo responded imagining the expression on Marcus’s face. 

 

“Very funny Dooley, like you can forget me after today” Leo rubbed his neck, the makeup concealed the marks on his neck but for how long? Everything got so confusing no he’s suddenly in a weird truce with Marcus. He’s working with Marcus to keep his family safe against someone who wants to harm them. Who Marcus also works for…..yeah this is gonna blow up in his face isn’t it. Not to even mention the kissing and the mass amounts of sexual tension. 

 

“Ha probably got you thinking huh?” Leo blushed reading that text. 

 

“NO!” He lied adding a angry face emoji to emphasize his point. Suddenly all the lights went off, the residence looked around confused. 

 

“Oh come on, we were on level 25” Adam groaned tossing the controller on the floor. 

 

“It’s probably just a blown fuse, I’ll go see what’s up” Tasha stood up from the table making her way to the stairs, Leo waited till nobody was paying attention to text Marcus. 

 

“The power is out” He quickly sent Marcus the message. 

 

**OUTSIDE**

Marcus sat near the pathway of the mansion, he smiled reading Leo’s denial. 

 

“Liar” Marcus could hear Leo’s heartbeat all the way out here, everyone else was calm yet he was embarrassed and flustered. His face turned seeing the last text, the warning of what was to come. 

 

“Good thing I took out the camera off that thing” Marcus stared at the approaching figure, it looked like a normal man. 

 

“Hey buddy, you’re not getting them today” Marcus raised his hand, green electricity surging through his arm and launching through his fingers at the man. After a few moments the current ceased, the man stood their unaffected by the attack.

 

“What?” Marcus backed away shocked.

 

“Threat detected” He looked Marcus up and down scanning the bionic teen. 

 

“Eliminate” His arm began to shift revealing a flame thrower, Marcus’s eyes widened seeing his he quickly summoned his nearly invisible force field before the flames could engulf him. 

 

“Of course, great freaking job with the robot dad” Marcus waited for the flames to stop before he dropped his shield.

 

“Alright ugly, I guess we do things the hard way” Marcus aimed a punch at the android's chest, he caught the fist and flung Marcus over his shoulder. The bionic teen crashed into the ground hard enough to leave a crack. He quickly rolled out the way as another stream of fire nearly took him out. He held out his hand, suddenly the Android could no longer move his flame thrower arm. 

 

“Thank you molecularkinesis” Marcus smiled grateful for having the ability. He took a deep breath and struggled activating his laser vision. His eyes began to glow a eery green color. 

 

“Counter measures activated” a compartment on his chest opened up revealing a missile launcher. 

 

“SHIT!” Marcus shot his lasers at the missile exiting the port it blew up the resulting shockwave sending them both flying. Marcus laid in the grass unconscious, the android stood over him staring down. His eyes glowed a scarlet color scanning the bionic teen. 

 

“Threat neutralized” The Android made its way towards the house. 

 

**DAVENPORT RESIDENCE**

“Would be really helpful to turn the power back on” Leo texted Marcus, he hasn’t responded in a couple of minutes and the power is still not on. 

 

“Oh you better have not set me up again” Leo growled looking out his window. Leo exited his room creeping down the steps til he made it to the front door. He tried to be as silent as he could exiting the house. 

 

“Marcus I swear if you betrayed me I’ll destroy you this time” Leo ran down the pathway leading to the gate. He saw nothing but a large crack in the ground and some scorch marks. 

 

“What?” Leo crouched down to examine the area.  He looked up hearing a slight pained moan, his eyes lock onto a disturbance in the bushes. As he approaches he recognizes a figure in the bushes. 

 

“MARCUS!” Leo ran to the boy shaking him to no avail. Leo lifts Marcus’s head back and lowers his ear listening for breathing. He felt a pulse on Marcus’s neck. 

 

“Oh thank god” He sighed relieved that Marcus was okay. 

 

**DAVENPORT RESIDENCE**

 

“The power isn’t turning back on, I called Donald he’s on the way” Tasha explained to the group as she reentered the living room. 

 

“Let’s tell spooky stories” Adam suggested enthusiastically. 

 

“No way, scary stories while power is out? That sounds like the beginning of a horror movie” Bree laughed. All four of them jump when they see the door fly off its hinges. The android enters unleashing flames from his arm. 

 

“LOOK OUT!” Chase summons a force field blocking the fire. 

 

“TASHA COME ON!” Bree sped over to Tasha she began to drag her step mother upstairs when the Android leaped to the stairs. 

 

“ADAM!” Bree called for her brother’s assistance. 

 

“ON IT!” Adam leaped at the android slamming his fist into the robots head sending him flying across the room.

 

“Hide in your room lock the door don’t come out till we get you” Bree informed her, Tasha nodded running upstairs. The bionic siblings turned to the robot as he stood up. His glowing red eyes piercing into their souls. Bree takes a step back in fear, her hand clenching around her chest. 

 

“What is that thing?” She asked. One of Chase’s eyes changed color from hazel to blue. He scanned the android before his eye turned back to normal. 

 

“An android, a highly durable Android with heavy grade ammunition” Chase answered his sister’s question.

 

“Targets acquired, eliminate” The android ssid out loud

 

“I don’t feel like being eliminated today” Adam began to shoot the robot with red laser eyes. The android charged at them, Bree and Chase moved and watched in horror as Adam is grabbed by the face. He is lifted upwards and slammed hard into the ground. 

 

“Take it outside” Chase telekinetically flung him out the door. 

 

“Adam are you okay?” Bree helped him up. 

 

“Yea, he’s stronger than he looks” Adam said cracking his neck. They all ran outside to continue the battle, the android opened his chest panel to reveal the launcher. 

 

“Get behind me” Chase summoned a force field to cover them, once the missile made impact with his shield Chase let out a painfilled shriek. He fell to his knees the shield going down with him. 

 

“CHASE!” Bree called out, she crouched down to check if he’s okay. Adam charged at the android, it grabbed him by the neck and flung him into the garden. Bree stood up glaring, she charged at the machine at her top speed. 

Once she collided she clattered to the ground hard holding her head. 

 

Leo stood there wide eyed he had Marcus on his back, head slumped over his shoulder. 

 

“This is not good” He examined the scene in front of his his siblings weakened. 

 

“Sorry about this” Leo pushed Marcus’s body into bushes, he ran towards Chase helping him up. 

 

“Leo? What are you doing here find somewhere to hide” Chase commanded. 

 

“No way, you guys are getting creamed out here” Leo glared at the android, he aimed his flamethrowing hand at them. 

 

“I don’t have the energy for another shield” Chase confirmed Leo's suspicion. 

 

“ADAM DESTROY IT!” Leo pointed to the flamethrower, Adam charged at the android grabbing the nazzel. The android aimed a punch at Adam’s head but he ripped off the flamethrower in one fluid motion. 

 

“Nice” Leo cheered him on, Adam slammed it into the Android’s head sending him flying. 

 

“Sheesh, that took longer than I thought” Adam smiled. 

 

“Don’t get cocky, it’s not over yet” Bree said seeing the Android get back up. 

 

“Bree get it towards me” Chase said to her, she nodded running around it in circles creating a small wind funnel sending it flying. Chase held the robot up telekinetically ripping out the missile launcher in it’s chest with his molecularkinesis. 

 

“Weapon systems disabled” Chase informed as Adam smashed it’s head completely in. 

 

“ We did it, finally” Bree cheered, a car pulled into the driveway and a concerned Donald came out. 

 

“What’s going on? Tasha told me the power went out than called me again panicking about a man attacking the house” Donald said his eyes going to the ground seeing the remains of the android. 

 

“Is that what I think it is?”  He asked cautiously. 

 

“Yeah, whoever sent it knows who we are” Chase informed his father. 

 

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

 

Marcus groaned awake, there was an unbearable pain in his head. His body was sore all over and he couldn’t help but feel a little dizzy. 

 

“Where am I?” He looked around realizing he was in Leo’s room, on his bed. 

 

“Don’t try to move, your body may be more durable than normal people but explosions still hurt” Leo said passing him a cup of water. 

 

“Drink this, you’re probably dehydrated” Leo smiled as the older teen began to drink. 

 

“How did I get here?” Marcus asked, Leo had a proud smile on his face. 

 

“I carried you” Leo smirked, Marcus raised an eyebrow. 

 

“You?” He asked skeptically. Leo scoffed feeling fake offense. 

 

“ It could happen, you’re really heavy by the way” Leo grumbled. 

 

“Ha, you’re just really weak” Marcus laid back down onto the soft mattress.

 

“Anyone know I’m here?” Marcus asked 

 

“No, I brought you up while they were all in the lab” Leo rubbed his fingers together nervously. 

 

“Good” Marcus covered his face with his hand, Leo looked around nervously he stood on the bed and climbed on top of Marcus. 

 

“Um what are you…..” Before he could finish his question Leo’s lips met his in a fiery kiss. Marcus grabbed the back of Leo’s head pushing him forward to deepen the kiss. A moan escaped his mouth, Leo couldn’t help but smirk into the kiss. Soon enough they both had to pull away to catch their breath. 

 

“Damn, not that I’m complaining but where did that come from?” Marcus asked him. 

 

“You tried to save my family, thank you captain eyebrow” Leo gave him a genuine smile.

 

“I should probably get going” Marcus tried to get up wincing in pain, Leo pushed him back down sitting firmly on his waist. 

 

“No way, you’re to hurt you’re sleeping here tonight” Leo said, his tone completely serious. 

 

“In here? In your bed? With you?” Marcus asked noticing the situation getting better and better as he listed it off. 

 

“Please, on the floor in  a sleeping bag is where you’ll be sleeping”Marcus pulled Leo down by his collar pecking his lips. 

 

“You know you want me” Marcus smiled devilishly, his lips hovering over Leo’s. 

 

“Yeah, maybe I do” Marcus eyes widen at the admission. Leo leaned up hovering over the taller boy, his dark eyes meeting Marcus’s. 

 

“Maybe I do want you, maybe I want you to pin me down and ravage me” Leo whispered in his ear sending shivers down Marcus’s spine. 

 

“Maybe I want to suck your dick and make you beg me to continue” Leo kissed his neck lightly, feeling the obvious bulge pressing against his ass.  

 

“How does that sound?” Leo kissed Marcus, the older boy grabbed his hips grinding into Leo,the younger if the two moaned. 

 

“Marcus” He gasped out gripping him through his jeans. 

 

“Fuck” Marcus bite back his scream, Leo was rubbing him through his jeans. 

 

“Be quiet, nobody knows you're here remember? And Chase has super hearing.” Leo smirked, Marcus was shocked to see this side of Leo. Just earlier that day he was acting like he was the worst person in the world. Now he has him pinned and completely under his thumb. 

 

“Don’t stop” Marcus groaned, Leo unzipped Marcus’s pants and began palming him through his boxers. 

 

“Just take it out already” Marcus said through gritted teeth, Leo chuckled it was a rare sight seeing Marcus lose his composure. Leo unbuttoned the jeans and began to slide them down Marcus’s legs pulling his boxers down too. 

 

“Oh god” Marcus moaned feeling Leo’s hand wrap around his erection. The younger boy began to pump it, his grip gentle yet firm at the same time, he rubbed the tip with his thumb. 

 

“Leo” Marcus moaned, thrusting into the boys hand. Leo lowered his head letting his tongue swirl around the head tasting pre cum.

 

“Leo if you keep that up I’m gonna FUCK!” He screamed feeling a sudden wet warmness engulf his cock. He grabbed the back of Leo’s head forcing it deeper into his mouth. Leo gagged, he pulled back coughing shooting Marcus a glare. 

 

“Sorry” Marcus apologized, Leo carefully went back down on it, he sucked on it repeatedly using his tongue to rub up the shaft. Marcus moans filled the room, Leo couldn’t help but undo his own pants and start jerking off. 

 

“Wait, Leo stop I wanna try something” Leo pulled off staring into Marcus’s eyes. The older of the two pulls Leo’s pants and underwear down completely. He helped Leo get on top of him in a 69 position. 

 

“Oh” Leo blushed realizing what exactly was going to happen. He took Marcus back into his mouth, waves of pleasure overtook him as Marcus swallowed his own cock. He let out a moan which was muffled by the shaft in his mouth, Marcus grabbed Leo’s ass pushing the length deeper down his throat. Marcus raised one hand to play with Leo’s balls, causing the younger boy to cry out. 

 

This process continued for a while before Marcus began to thrust into Leo’s mouth. Leo pulled back gagging at the action. Ropes of cum strike his lips and face, Leo had little to to catch his breath. Marcus began to suck harder and fingering Leo, Leo moaned covering his mouth to muffled the sound. Leo let out a loud moan as he came inside Marcus’s mouth, Marcus swallowed the warm cum filling his mouth savouring the taste of his love. 

 

“Whoa” Leo slumped over falling off of Marcus, Marcus sat up smiling at Leo. 

 

“So you do find me irresistable” Marcus laughed to himself, Leo grabbed a pillow smacking Marcus hard with it. 

 

“Shut up” Leo growled

 

Author Note

Reviews appreciated


End file.
